paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Payday 2)
This is a list of all downloadable content (DLC) packs released for PAYDAY 2, both free and priced. Lootbag The Lootbag was given exclusively to those who pre-ordered PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *A unique red dot weapon sight modification available for use on all rifle weapons. *A unique Skull mask. *A unique mask pattern titled "I LOVE OVERKILL". *A unique color pattern consisting of the colors red and black. *A bundle of in-game cash. *A full-sized duffel bag similar to the in-game loot bags to contain items at your leisure. Note: These items can also be acquired via cards drops or can be purchased for $4.99 on Console only. Initially this DLC would also contain the white rock and fishscales materials as well as the brown black color. Career Criminal Edition The Career Criminal Edition is a limited-edition "Deluxe" content pack, being an "upgraded" version of the Lootbag pack. The Career Criminal Edition will, in addition to the standard game, grant the following: * The PAYDAY Loot Bag, which is described above. * Two beta keys – one to keep and one to give to a friend. A beta key grants access to the PAYDAY 2 beta release, which was released on the 24th of July. * PAYDAY 2: The Original Soundtrack – A digital copy of the PAYDAY 2 original soundtrack, available for download pre-release. The tracks are composed by Simon Viklund. * Crime.net discount – Discounts on all in-game purchases (guns, masks, skills etc. not DLC) * Bain's Guide to the Criminal Underworld – A digital issue of the must-have guide on heisting, written by Bain. The hunt for Baldwin continues. * Printable heist blueprints.http://connecteddigitalworld.com/2013/05/30/more-details-on-payday-2-dlc-and-more/ The Official Soundtrack Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Official Soundtrack was released on October 16, 2013. It is a collection of 40 MP3 and FLAC tracks made by OVERKILL's celebrated composer Simon Viklund. As PAYDAY 2 grows, the official soundtrack grows with it, and new tracks are added for free. The community made Poetry Jam masks are now available in-game for everyone who owns this soundtrack through Steam. Additional music can be downloaded for free at Overkill's official Bandcamp website here. The Soundtrack also includes remix material so you can make your own PAYDAY 2-inspired music! Tracklist: # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit – 03:08 # Master Plan – 03:30 # Time Window – 02:39 # Black Yellow Moebius – 03:40 # The Mark – 06:54 # Full Force Forward – 04:10 # Tick Tock – 02:50 # Fuse Box – 03:28 # Razormind – 04:35 # Calling all Units – 02:42 # Where's the Van?! – 02:46 # Hard Time – 04:10 # Clean Getaway – 03:18 # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit (Remix) – 02:36 # Let's Go Shopping! – 03:01 # Armed to the Teeth – 05:59 # Sirens in the Distance – 04:06 # Wanted Dead or Alive – 03:39 # Death Wish – 03:10 # Shadows and Trickery – 04:43 # And Now We Wait – 04:17 # Ode to Greed – 3:12 # Ode to Greed (instrumental techno remix) – 3:12 # And now we run! – 02:57 # Blueprints – 02:27 # Blueprints (old) – 02:21 # Freeze – 03:46 # Supersledge – 04:31 # Evil Eye – 03:23 # Hot Pursuit – 03:11 # The Gauntlet – 03:42 # Something Wicked This Way Comes – 04:26 Singles: # I'm a Wild One – 4:01 # Drifting – 3:45 # Ode All'Avidità – 04:20 # Ode All'Avidità (instrumental) – 04:19 # Criminal's Ambition feat. KwoteONE – 03:13 # Criminal's Ambition (instrumental) – 03:13 # This is Our Time – 02:59 # The 12 Days of Xmas – 4:13 Armored Transport Price: $6.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Armored Transport was released on November 14, 2013, and is the first DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It is free for those who pre-ordered due to the highly successful beta of PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *2 new heists with 1 spread over 6 locations. *3 new weapons of choice. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *11 new achievements, free community mask and more. Read all about it right here! Gage Weapon Pack #01 Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought on Steam. The Gage Weapon Pack #01 was released on December 5, 2013, and is the second DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *The Frag Grenade is now available. *The Eagle Heavy (Rifle), Signature .40 (Pistol), and the SpecOps (SMG) *Single Fire and Auto Fire modifications. *Weapon slots increased from 18 to 72. *4 new animal masks, patterns and materials. *10 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Price: $0.99 USD for four. Can be bought at Steam. A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack was released on December 19, 2013. It was written and produced by Simon Viklund, audio director and music composer at Overkill Software. It contains the following in-game items: *3 new santa masks. *3 free copies to give away on purchase! Read all about it right here! Tracklist: #Intro – 02:16 #A Merry Payday Christmas – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas – 03:44 #I've been a Bad Boy – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House – 01:50 #If it has to be Christmas (American Version) – 03:44 #A Merry Payday Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before (Instrumental) – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:45 #I've been a Bad Boy (Instrumental) – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison (Instrumental) – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House (Instrumental) – 01:50 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Weapon Pack #02 was released on January 30, 2014, and is the third DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *The Brenner 21 is back + the KSP and the RPK Light Machine Gun. *Experience close combat with the URSA Knife, Krieger Blade, Berger Combat Knife and the Trautman Knife. *4 new masks, materials and patterns. *10 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! Gage Mod Courier Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Mod Courier was released on April 10, 2014, and is the fourth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It allows players to act as a courier for Gage the arms dealer, picking up packages containing mods that are scattered all over D.C. It contains the following in-game items: *5 package types to find. *28 new weapon modifications to unlock. *10 new Reticle Switches. *10 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! Gage Sniper Pack Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Sniper Pack was released on May 8, 2014, and is the fifth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. Allow players to buy sniper rifles and vantage point assets. It contains the following in-game items: *3 sniper rifles (Rattlesnake, R93, and the Thanatos .50 cal) *11 new weapon modifications to unlock *17 new achievements with in-game rewards *4 new masks, materials and patterns. *You can now use zip-lines *Vantage point assets Read all about it right here! Humble Mask Pack Price: N/A, price determined by buyer. Obtainable by purchasing the E3 Digital Ticket from Humble Bundle and linking the key to your Steam account. As the Humble Bundle program ended on June 15th, 2014, the contents are no longer obtainable. The pack added two new masks, the Crossbreed and the Orc. The Big Bank Heist Price: $6.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Big Bank Heist DLC was released on June 17, 2014, and is the sixth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. The DLC introduces a new exciting heisting experience for all players. The second paid-DLC heist, the pack also contains the following in-game items: *The Big Bank heist. *The Falcon Rifle, which comes with 9 mods. *4 new (Payday 2) masks, patterns and materials. *10 new (Payday 2) achievements. *Preplanning screen for The Big Bank heist. *2 new songs added. Read about it all right here! Gage Shotgun Pack Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Shotgun Pack was released on July 3, 2014 and is the tenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following items: *3 new shotguns: the M1014, Raven and Street Sweeper. *4 new devastating types of Ammunition for use with every shotgun available. *9 weapon attachments to unlock. *12 achievements to accomplish, some even have special rewards waiting to be unlocked. *Get whacky with some new "crazy" melee weapons, the Survival Tomahawk, Utility Machete, Telescopic Baton and K.L.A.S. Shovel. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. Read all about it right here! Gage Assault Pack Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Assault Pack was released on September 4, 2014 and is the eleventh paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *4 new weapons. *4 new melee weapons. *28 weapon mods to unlock and equip. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *10 new achievements to obtain. *1 new song added. Read all about it right here! Hotline Miami Price: $6.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. Hotline Miami was released on September 30, 2014 and is the twelfth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *Hotline Miami Heist. *3 New Submachine Gun: Uzi, Blaster 9mm and Cobra. *5 New Melee Weapon: Machete, Baseball Bat, Fire Axe, Cleaver and 50 Blessings Briefcase. *8 New Masks, Materials and Patterns to be unlocked. *7 new achievements to obtain. *2 new song added. Read all about it right here! Gage Historical Pack Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Gage Historical Pack was released on November 13, 2014 and is the thirteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: * Four historic weapons: ** Broomstick ** Patchett L2A1‎‎ ** Nagant ** Buzzsaw 42 * Four new melee weapons: ** Swagger Stick ** Potato Masher ** Trench Knife ** The Spear of Freedom * Four new masks masks, patterns and materials. * 22 new weapon mods to unlock and equip. * 5 new achievements to unlock. * 1 new song added. Read all about it right here! The Diamond Heist Coming Soon... Price: $6.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Diamond Heist is the upcoming DLC to be released on December 16, 2014 serving as the fourteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: * The Diamond heist. * 4 new masks masks, patterns and materials. * 7 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! Clover Character Pack Coming Soon... Price: $4.99 USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Clover Character Pack is the upcoming DLC to be released on December 16, 2014 serving as the fifteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: * A new playable character: Clover. * A new mask: Clover. * A new Assault Rifle: Queen’s Wrath. * A new Melee Weapon: Clover´s Shillelagh. * A new Perk Deck: Burglar. Read all about it right here! PAYDAY 2 Bundles Swag bag bundle Price: $7.99 USD. Can be bought on the PlayStation Network or Xbox Marketplace only. The Swag bag bundle was released on October 28, 2014 for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following DLC: * Armored Transport * Gage Weapon Pack #01 * Gage Weapon Pack #02 Heist Collection Coming Soon... Price: $X.XX USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Heist Collection will release on December 18, 2014 for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following DLC: * Armored Transport * The Big Bank Heist * Hotline Miami * The Diamond Heist Weapon Pack Collection Coming Soon... Price: $X.XX USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Weapon Pack Collection will release on December 18, 2014 for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following DLC: * Gage Weapon Pack #01 * Gage Weapon Pack #02 * Gage Sniper Pack * Gage Shotgun Pack * Gage Assault Pack * Gage Historical Pack Game Of The Year Edition Coming Soon... Price: $X.XX USD. Can be bought at Steam. The Game Of The Year Edition will release on December 18, 2014 for PAYDAY 2. It will contain every single available paid DLC till December 18, 2014 on Steam, any Career Criminal Edition content, Humble Mask Packs, Hotline Miami exclusive items and the Alienware Alpha Mask Pack. It contains the following DLC: * The Official Soundtrack * A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack * Armored Transport * The Big Bank Heist * Hotline Miami * The Diamond Heist * Gage Weapon Pack #01 * Gage Weapon Pack #02 * Gage Mod Courier * Gage Sniper Pack * Gage Shotgun Pack * Gage Assault Pack * Gage Historical Pack Free DLC The Diamond Store Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Diamond Store Heist was released September 13, 2013 and and is the first free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It was added in alongside Update #11 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the Diamond Store heist. *4 new free masks, patterns and materials. *Introducing the titanium safes. *Ilija the Sniper. (New Voice Over for Sniper Asset) The Charlie Santa Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Charlie Santa Heist was released December 16, 2013 and is the second free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It is the first annual OVERKILL Xmas heist for PAYDAY 2 and lets players rob the GO Bank, based on a map from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the GO Bank. *A free sight modification called the Acough Optic. *A free Santa mask for anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 Group on Steam. *9 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! The Infamy Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Infamy Update was released January 22, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #22 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *Time to become Infamous – With the Infamy system the player can continue to advance beyond reputation level 100. *5 new infamous masks. *4 new infamous materials. *4 new infamous patterns. *5 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! The Death Wish Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Death Wish Update was released February 27th, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #24 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *New "Death Wish" difficulty level. *2 new enemy types. *4 new masks for those who have a death wish. *A free melee weapon. *35 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! The Election Day Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Election Day Heist was released March 20th, 2014 and is the third free heist update to PAYDAY 2. It was added in alongside Update #25 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *A new heist available for free. *A free pistol weapon for anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 Community group on Steam. *A big stealth update. *New asset types. *New skill changes. *10 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! The Shadow Raid Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam. The Shadow Raid Heist was released on May 29, 2014, as the fourth free heist update to Payday 2. It is the first stealth-only heist, as there is no Plan B. The crew must raid a Murkywater depot on the outskirts of D.C. It features the following: *A free heist: Shadow Raid. *The "Somen Mempo" Mask, unlocked by one of the achievements. *6 new achievements to unlock. Read all about it right here! The Big Fat Music Update Price: Free. Details on its announcement page and Steam. The Big Fat Music Update was released on September 18, 2014, alongside Update #36. It contains the following in-game items: *The Jukebox feature, allowing players to customize the music that is played in-game. John Wick Character Pack Price: Free. Details on its announcement page and Steam. The John Wick Character Pack was released on October 22, 2014, alongside Update #40 during Crimefest 2014. The DLC was made free to everyone for reaching members in the Payday 2 Community Group. It contains the following in-game items: *A new playable character: John Wick. *New Akimbo feature. *The Hitman perk deck. *Chimano Compact and Ursa Tanto Knife. *11 new weapon modifications. *3 new masks. Hoxton Breakout Heist Price: Free. Details on its announcement page and Steam. The Hoxton Breakout Heist was released on October 27, 2014, as the sixth free heist update to Payday 2, alongside Update #44 and the Old Hoxton Character Pack DLC at the end of Crimefest 2014. The DLC was made free to everyone for reaching members in the Payday 2 Community Group. It contains the following in-game items: *A new heist: Hoxton Breakout. *4 new achievements to unlock. *2 new songs added. Old Hoxton Character Pack Price: Free. Details on its announcement page and Steam. The Old Hoxton Character Pack was released on October 27, 2014, alongside Update #44 and the Hoxton Breakout Heist DLC at the end of Crimefest 2014. The DLC was made free to everyone for reaching members in the Payday 2 Community Group. It contains the following in-game items: *A new playable character: Hoxton. *The "Hoxton Reborn" Mask. *The Fugitive Skill Tree. *The Crook perk deck. *Predator 12 and Nova's Shank. *First Aid Kit and Body Bag Case deployables. Humble Mask Pack 2 Price: Free. Obtainable by submitting your email address on the Humble Halloweekly Bundle from Humble Bundle and linking the key to your Steam account. As the Humble Bundle program ended, the contents are no longer obtainable. The pack added two new masks, the Lycanwulf and The One Below. Twisted Metal Crossover Available on PlayStation Network Only! Free of charge. It contains the following in-game items: sweettooth.png| $10,250 Thespian Mask Pack Available on Xbox Marketplace Only! Free of charge. It contains the following in-game items: Thespian.png| }} $6,750 Unreleased DLC Japan Pack This DLC was cut before release. All contents have been integrated into the game and do not require purchase anymore. The entries for this DLC still exist within the game. It contains the following in-game items: The Shogun.png| pat-eastern-sunrise.png|1 x Eastern Sunrise $148,800 Overkill Pack This DLC has been cut before the game released. It is unclear what happened to this DLC. All contents are available in the game. It contains the following in-game items: pat-nautical-compass.png|34 x Nautical Compass pat-paydays2.png|123 x Payday 2 mat-bronze.png|11 x Bronze mat-hardrock.png|21 x Hard Rock dallasnopattern.png| chainsnopattern.png| hoxtonnopatern.png| wolfnopattern.png| Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Community items Category:Event items